Peas in a Pod
Peas in a Pod is a Halloween episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the sixth season three episode, and sixtieth overall. It is the final episode to be produced in the 4:3 standard-definition ratio. Starting with Wrath of Con, all later episodes are produced in 16:9 widescreen ratio. HTF Episode Description Lumpy finds out the true meaning of getting cloned. Plot Toothy, the paper boy, delivers a newspaper to Lumpy, who proceeds to read it. He comes to a story about an asteroid (or comet) heading for Earth. We go from the photograph of the comet in the paper to the actual comet as it flies to Earth, slowly burning up upon entry into the atmosphere. While a tired Lumpy is hard at work chopping firewood in his backyard, the remainder of the comet, now the size of a seed, lands in a bag of seeds on Lumpy's porch. Lumpy picks up the seed from the bag, and from seeing no harm or difference in it, he proceeds to plant it. The instant he finishes planting it, he turns back around. However, a large stalk immediately grows out of the ground and the pod soon opens up, a clone of Lumpy (a Pod Lumpy) walks out, the only thing being different about them is that the Pod Lumpy is green, has a small antenna on top of its head and has light green eyes. Lumpy thinks for a second and gets an idea. While the Pod Lumpy works on chopping Lumpy's firewood, Lumpy relaxes in a lawn chair on his porch. During its labors, however, the Pod Lumpy accidentally cuts off its own leg, alarming Lumpy. Much to Lumpy's shock, the Pod Lumpy regenerates its leg and another Pod Lumpy is born from the severed leg. Realizing what this means, Lumpy gets another idea. uses his new clones as slaves.]] Lumpy uses his two Pod Lumpys to chop his firewood twice as fast, but upon running out of juice orders one of the Pod Lumpys to kill the other one, to which it obliges and soon slices one of the Pod Lumpys in half with an ax to make another one. Lumpy continues doing this until eventually he has an entire army of Pod Lumpys fixing his house, planting seeds, serving him, etc. Sniffles, the mailman, approaches Lumpy's house and bumps into one of the Pod Lumpys. In an effort to be helpful, the Pod Lumpy begins wiping Sniffles' glasses while Sniffles enjoys the service. Elsewhere, Petunia leaves her house to collect her mail. Unfortunately, when she reaches into her mailbox, one of the Pod Lumpys hammers the box down with Petunia's arm still inside. This causes half of Petunia's arm to get cut off. As she screams in horror at the damage to her arm, the Pod Lumpy begins hammering her head, bashing her brain and causing one of her eyeballs to fall out. Another Pod Lumpy picks up the eyeball and plants it in the ground, believing it to be a seed. Meanwhile, the Pod Lumpy that was cleaning Sniffles' glasses finishes its task. Unfortunately, it has been rubbing in the same area for so long, that Sniffles' now polished skull is revealed, and he falls over, dead. mistakes Toothy for firewood.]] Lumpy finally notices something is wrong when Cuddles runs by, screaming, being chased by a Pod Lumpy carrying a mop. Lumpy jumps into action to stop his well-meaning yet deadly clones from doing any more damage, but not before Cuddles is mopped to death. Lumpy flies his crop duster overhead, pouring poison into the spray tank. Back on the ground, Toothy narrowly avoids being hacked with an axe by one of the Pod Lumpys when they both notice Lumpy's plane. Lumpy releases the poison and all of the Pod Lumpys immediately fall to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Toothy celebrates his good fortune, but soon begins choking on the poisonous air. He ends up coughing out several internal organs and falls over, dead. Suddenly, all the Pod Lumpys regain their composure and yawn after being unconscious. attempts to permanently kill the Pod Lumpys.]] Later, one of the Pod Lumpys rides Toothy's bicycle and throws a newspaper through one of Lumpy's windows. Throughout the town, Pod Lumpys do random chores, such as pouring hot water on a plant, chopping down a tree, and fixing an appliance in the middle of the road, indicating that the Pod Lumpys are now the dominant species. One Pod Lumpy has apparently died, having somehow been crushed by a safe, while another runs around on fire. Lumpy pulls his car into a parking space, using two Pod Lumpys to lift and move the car for him to get around. He exits the car and locks the doors by pressing a button on a remote, prompting the Pod Lumpys to make noises affirming the car has been locked. On the ground nearby, a flower begins to bloom with Petunia's eyeball in its stigmas. Moral "Two is company. Three is a crowd!" Deaths #Petunia has her head pounded down with a hammer by a Pod Lumpy. #Sniffles' face is rubbed off when a Pod Lumpy tries to clean his glasses. (Death not seen) #Cuddles is crushed with a mop by a Pod Lumpy. (Death not seen) #Toothy coughs up his organs when he breathes in poisonous fumes from Lumpy's plane. #A Pod Lumpy is crushed by a safe. (Death not seen) #A Pod Lumpy may have died when it catches on fire. (Debatable) Injuries #Throughout the episode, Pod Lumpys are chopped in half. #Petunia's arm is cut off when a Pod Lumpy smashes a mail box while her hand is still in it. #A Pod Lumpy is seen running around on fire, possibly killing him. #A Pod Lumpy hammers and nails a wooden board to its face. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''4 *Total Rate: 20% Destruction #Petunia's mailbox is hit repeatedly by a hammer. #Sniffles' glasses are rubbed in half by a Pod Lumpy. #One of Lumpy's windows break when a Pod Lumpy throws newspaper at it. Goofs #In the opening credits, "starring" is misspelled as "staring" like in Swelter Skelter. #Cuddles has more of an appearance role. #In the opening credits, Giggles is listed as having a featuring role even though she is not in the episode. Petunia, however, does appear in the episode but is not listed as having a featuring role. This might have happened because Giggles was originally intended to be in the episode before they switched to Petunia, and the staff forgot about Giggles' name being on the title card. #Although Just Desert was the final episode to use the Season 2 intro, the color scheme on the book cover should have changed in this episode. #Lumpy's antlers and the antlers of many of the Pod Lumpys change directions numerous times throughout the episode. #When Lumpy orders a Pod Lumpy to cut off another Pod Lumpy's head, he has four fingers and a thumb. #The Pod Lumpy that is planting doesn't have an antenna. #Sniffles' skull has teeth and a heart-shaped nasal bone. #When Cuddles is dead, his body is unusually small. #Several Pod Lumpys have teeth sticking out of their mouths, while most of the others do not share this feature. #When Toothy spits out his organs, a splat sound is heard after the organs hit the ground. The sound should be heard as soon as the organs hit the ground. #After the screen pans to a Pod Lumpy after Toothy's death, his body can seen on the edge of the screen. But after the Pod Lumpy wakes up and yawns, Toothy's corpse vanishes. (Halloween-a-Thon and HD versions only and fixed in Blurb) #While the biking Pod Lumpy was going to the right of the screen, a Pod Lumpy behind him that was on fire went over the biking Pod Lumpy's layer. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2008 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Disaster Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac